


The Hungry Jester

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flashbacks, I'm sorry for the cringe romance., Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Macabre, Mildly Shippy, Mind Reading, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Palace, Suicide Attempt, implied mental health issues, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: After meeting a old friend of Ryuji's and some questionable scars along with it the phantom thieves are left with a new target. As they work through the twisted hellscape of a palace in a very short amount of time, they end up panicking: Is there enough time to save him?





	1. Meeting with the Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I had an idea for a fanfition and then i decided to write it. That's what you are reading now. Warning: I don't know how to properly pace things. If anyone experienced with this site notices that i made a major error in formatting or something please tell me in the comments.

July 1st

Akira was breathing a sigh of relief, the team had just succeeded in stealing Kaneshiro’s treasure the day before and so simply had to wait for the change of heart to take place. 

“Once we sell that briefcase can we go somewhere to eat? I vote ramen!” Akira jumped as his blond haired friend suddenly burst out.

“ Ryuji don’t you think we should wait until after the change of heart to celebrate?”

“Awww Makoto you need to stop being such a stick in the mud!” Ryuji bit back. “After all,” he continued, “Now you’re a bonafide Phantom Thie-!”

“Ryuji!”

“Oh yeah, sorry Ann…” he replied sheepishly to his female friend.

“It’s a wonder we haven’t been found out with how often we have to stop you from blurting that out Skull!” They all heard as Morgana poked his head out of Akira’s bag. “Couldn’t you at least wait until we leave school?”

"Why you...."

“Speaking of leaving school can’t you wait until then to pop out? I mean you technically aren’t supposed to be here.” The raven haired teen interjected tersely hoping an argument wouldn’t break out.

“Oh yeah, sorry Akira…” The cat quietly sunk back into the bookbag.

Argument avoided, (even if both Ryuji and Morgana were muttering under their breaths thinking no one could hear them), the quartet continued to make their way out of school.

_ “I’m a Shapeshifter…” _

“Hey guys?” Ann asked with everyone turning to face her, “Yeah?” Makoto responded.

“Do you guys hear someone singing?” Ann replied.

_ ‘At Poe’s Masquerade… Hiding Both Face and Mind… All Free for you to Draw…’ _

“The hell…? Is someone trying to serenade Yusuke or something?” Ryuji said while absentmindedly scratching his head.

“Yeahhhh, I’m guessing no for several reasons. However it is unusual for there to be anyone at school at this time, if I wasn’t held up by the student council meeting i doubt we’d be hearing this.” Makoto remarked.

_ ‘I’m a Shapeshifter… What else should I be?…’ _

“Sounds mysterious.” said Morgana muffled by the bag, “Maybe we should investigate?”

“For once I have to agree with the cat.” Ryuji said ignoring Morgana’s indignant yowl, “I feel like i’ve heard that voice before.”

“From where?” Ann asked.

“I don’t know Ann it just sounds familiar!”

_ ‘Please don’t take off my mask… Revealing Dark...’ _

At that everyone stopped to turn and look at each other.

Makoto was the first to speak, “That’s… familiar...?” she said softly, “I think we can say that this calls for further investigation, don’t you all agree?”

They agreed and following the song led them nearby to the school courtyard. There, a boy in a shujin uniform was writing in a notebook and drumming his other hand on the table he was sitting at to the tune of that mysterious song. The boy looked to be a second year, slightly taller than Ryuji, with messy dark hair that went down to his neck. When he turned around to look at the group Akira saw that he was wearing rounded square glasses.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“We just wanted to know where that song was from.” Makoto said calmly, “We’ve never heard it before.” 

“I don’t know i just hear it sometimes at night in my head.” said the lonley boy, “Why?”

“OHHHHH.” said Ryuji snapping his fingers after studying the boys face for a while.

“Could you  **not** shout right next to my ear Ryuji?” snapped Ann “What is it?”

“Thats where I remember the voice!” He said grinning ear to ear, “ How’ve you been Kusa? Its me, Ryuji!”

The boy -Kusa- suddenly stared at the group in shock, “Ohhhh… Hi Ryuji haven’t seen you for a while, I’m doing fine.”

Makoto stood nearby arms crossed “Ahem could we get introduced please? Also what do you mean ‘You hear it sometimes at night in your head’ that doesn’t make any sense!”

“Alright then, hi there, I’m Kusa Yasunori, I’m a second year in class 2-D, I’ve known Ryuji over here since grade school.” He turned to Akira, “ You’re Kurusu-Kun right? The transfer student?”

“Thats me, I suppose you already have an opinion of me from the rumors?”

Kusa shrugged “Not really, although i suppose that would be new for you with what's happened since you got here.”

“You have no clue.”

“AHEM,” said Makoto looking slightly perturbed “Where is the song from, and by the way what are you doing at school an hour after the last bell?

“I told you, I hear it in my head.” he said while shrugging, “Music just seems to have a tendency to move through my head. As for what i’m doing? I missed a test and had to make it up,  took a seat to write something down.”

“Well that’s stayed the same at least.” said Ryuji laughing. “It’s good to see you again, I feel like we haven’t talked since middle school!”

“I suppose we haven’t.” Kusa said smiling weakly, “Anyways how are you doing? Changed Kaneshiro’s heart yet?” 

The whole group fell silent as their eyes fell on Kusa who was staring at them blankly with one raised eyebrow.

“W-What?” asked Ryuji.

“Oh please,” was the reply, “You guys just posted the calling card everywhere two days ago.”

“Why would you think we’re the phantom thieves?” Ann asked, giving her best look of disbelief.

Kusa turned to look at her and held up his fingers, “First your acting-or lack there of- just gave you away, second no one could’ve written Kamoshida’s calling card  **but** Ryuji-Its a wonder you weren’t recognized by anyone else-, and third I sit behind Kurusu-kun in class and you aren’t hiding either your cat or those lockpicks i see you make as well as you think.” He stopped to finally take a breath “What’s his name by the way?”

The group stared at Kusa speechless after that.

“T-That’s…” Ann said, trailing off.

“Rather perceptive of me? I know, reading people is a skill of mine.” Kusa said giving a small laugh as he rubbed the top of his head letting his long sleeved jacket drop down revealing a few of scars on his arm.

“Hey dude? Where did those come from?” Ryuji asked slowly with that familiar angry look on his face.

“Where did what come from?” Kusa snapped while bringing his hand back quickly and pulling his sleeve down with his other hand.

Everyone knew what “those” were though and Akira knew, that the boy knew, that he wasn’t getting out of this so easily.

“No need to be so defensive about it.” said Makoto, “If you have a problem maybe we can help. If someone is doing this to you, then you can tell us, if it’s someone at school I will do everything in my power as student council president to bring this to an end.”

“W-Why would you, I mean, n-no, y-you see...” Kusa started to stutter, stumbling backwards to grab his bookbag and what Akira had at first thought was just a stick. However upon picking it up Kusa revealed it to be a staff that appeared to go up to his mid chest in height, intricately carved with symbols all the way up to a rounded head with obviously arcane symbols. 

“Just tell us their name. That’s all we want to know.” said Akira. “ Please?”

“I-I have to go home now... Here, t-take this,” Kusa said while handing over a folded piece of paper he had just torn out of his notebook before running away and waving goodbye before anyone could stop him, “I-It was nice catching up with you Ryuji, b-bye!”

“F’real?” asked Ryuji, “He never acted like that in middle school, and those scars are new to, what the hell is going on with him?”

“I can’t believe he could see me during class!” said Morgana from in the bag, “I hid perfectly in there!”

“That’s not important right now,” said Makoto calmly, “Akira, what’s on that paper? If he wrote a name then I would say we have a new Mementos target.”

“Good point Queen,” said Morgana, “Hurry up and see Akira!”

As Akira unfolded the paper it became readily apparent that Kusa hadn’t simply written down the name of his aggressor.

“Is that what I think it is?” Ann said dejectedly.

“The hell? What is this!” Ryuji scoffed.

“Can you all move please, you’re blocking out the light and i would like to be able to read this.” Akira said dryly waiting for them to do so before clearing his throat,

_ “Who is the one that opens your door? Who is the one that you can’t ignore? _

_ Who is the one that decides what you wear? Who is the one that matches your stare? _

_ Who is the one that chooses when you drink? Who is the one that dictates what you think?  _

_ Answer this riddle and you will see, just who is responsible for these cuts on me.” _

“Well this just became a lot more complicated…” Ann sighed, “Lets go to Leblanc and discuss this there, Yusuke is probably there by now too so we can get his input on this.”

“Like that'll be any help...” Ryuji grumbled.

“I agree that we should go to the meeting, the fact that he didn’t simply write the name of the person is worrying, it suggests that we are dealing with someone who may be too twisted to simply appear in Mementos.” Makoto said.

“Alright then,” Akira said flashing his trademark wicked grin, “Lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I was bad at pacing. I realize I probably got something wrong about Japanese culture in this chapter but so be it.


	2. Riddle me This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is surprised by this conclusion, no one.

“Well then that does sound serious,” Yusuke said after Akira and the others explained what had happened to him, “May I see this riddle?”

“Knock yourself out.” Akira shrugged as he handed the note over.

“Hmm…”

“Ya got something to say about it?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes actually,” Yusuke said scratching his chin thoughtfully, “Its the rhyming pattern.”

“What about it?” asked Makoto.

“The first line of each couplet compared to the second almost seems like they are referring to different people.”

“Different people?” Ann pressed.

“The first lines refer to physical things you can do while the second ones refer to more… conceptual actions.”

“Dude I got no idea what you’re talking about.” Ryuji sighed.

“Whatever it is, we should maybe be trying to actually solve the riddle.” Morgana said, “The first lines do sound like things that a guardian could be doing, since you’ve seemingly known him the longest do you have any ideas on that front Ryuji?”

“No that's not it,” Ryuji said, “His parents were always really, it can’t be them.”

“Speaking of which Ryuji,” Makoto started, “How did you two meet anyways?”

“I’ll tell you after we solve the riddle.”

“Alright then. Now as for the second lines, they sound like things you do yourself. But that doesn’t sound right either.”

“Why not? That was who my first guess would be.” Yusuke responded, “When you imagine cuts on someone’s arms isn’t the usual first guess that they are doing it themselves?”

“Well yeah... but he seemed so… composed.” Ann said slowly.

“Yeah I couldn’t imagine him doing that.” Ryuji said bouncing his leg.

As they were saying Akira noticed Yusuke took out his phone.

“You’re going to check?”

“What else should we do? You said his name was… Kusa Yasunori.”

_ Candidate Found. _

“N-No way… this can’t be-!” Ryuji started.

“I’m afraid it is,” Makoto said, “It seems he has a palace, but why?”

“Don’t look at me I don’t even believe this!”

“Even if you aren’t evil a palace is just based upon how distorted your cognition is, you could even have an overly positive person with a palace, it would be rare but it could happen.” Morgana explained. “Does anyone have any ideas for other keywords?”

Everyone shook their heads before turning to Ryuji.

“I feel like i don’t even know the guy anymore.” he said dejectedly.

“Well I think we are in agreement for now that we should try and change his heart.” Akira said, “So for now we should focus on finding the keywords. I’ll try talking to him and see if I can get any information.”

“Why don’t we all try talking to him?” Ann said tilting her head, “That way we could get more information.”

Makoto shook her head, “He seemed to be on the defensive as soon as we mentioned the scars. If we all started talking to him we might scare him off.”

Yusuke nodded, “I however was not there, so I may be able to get away with questioning him if I were to see him, despite the rarity of that situation.”

“Let’s put this all into practice tomorrow then,” Morgana said, “Meeting dismissed.”

“Wait,” Makoto declared, “Ryuji you said that you would tell  us how the two of you met after we solved the riddle.”

“Oh yeah I did, didn’t I.” the fake blond sighed. “Alright then, it started in middle school…”

***

Dangit, how’d he let himself get so late? He was sure he was going to be able to get to class on time today. He didn’t want to deal with the teacher singling him out for being late again. As Ryuji ran through the hallway towards his class he started rounding the corner, thoughts running through his head, and didn’t notice the other boy running just out of view in time. They crashed. 

“Owww…” he said rubbing his head noticing the other boy had dropped his books. 

“Really?” The other boy said angrily picking up his glasses, “Could you not run into me at 1000 miles per hour please?”

“Sorry about that, but I have to get to class on time!” Ryuji snapped back.

The other boy appeared to be sizing him up before asking, “Class 2-B Mrs. Akamine?”

“Y-yeah how’d you know?”

The other boy shrugged, “That’s my class too. We aren’t late.”

“I’m not?”

“Yeah but we will be in two minutes.” the other boy said gathering up his fallen belongings, “We should get going.”

“Y-yeah.”

As it turned out, they did end up being late to class by only a minute, Ryuji could feel himself getting angry as he fumbled trying to come up with an excuse as the teacher glared.  _ If he hadn’t been walking there I wouldn’t have to be dealing with this crap! _

“I’m sorry Mrs. Akamine it’s my fault.” the boy said suddenly as Ryuji looked at him without moving.  _ The hell? _

“Yasunori? What do you mean?”

Ryuji could see the boy start acting sheepish.  _ What’s he talking about? _

“I wasn’t looking where I was going and I ran into him. That’s why we’re late.”

The teacher’s glare focused on the boy next to him before sighing, “Well then I suppose it's just an accident, no harm done, now both of you take your seats please.”

_ Why’d he just try and take the fall for me? _

At lunchtime Ryuji saw the boy sitting alone. Ryuji didn’t know anyone other than Takamaki at the school and they definitely weren’t really ‘friends’. Upon walking over to where he was sitting the boy turned to look at him.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Can I sit here?”

“Does it look like i’m stopping you.” the lonely boy scoffed.

Shrugging Ryuji sat next to him before asking, “Hey why’d you do that this morning?”

“Why did I do what?”

“Y’now lying to the teacher! We both know it was my fault I was late!”

This time it was the boy’s turn to shrug, “Yeah but that wouldn’t have been very nice of me to mention would it?”

“Ummmm yeah i guess not but still…”

“But nothing, it was the nice thing to do so I did it.” he said while pushing up his glasses.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

The boy turned to look at him while raising an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Well I gotta know your name before we can be friends.” giving the other boy a smile.

The other boy returned the gesture, “Kusa Yasunori, and you?”

“I’m Ryuji Sakamoto!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't originally going to put their meeting in this chapter but it works out best like this.


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you are wondering, this isn't a self-insert OC. Besides that here's a new chapter! When italics show up they represent a persons thoughts.

July 2nd

Akira was walking towards the school courtyard with Morgana in-bag and looking around. He was ready now, and he saw his target. Kusa Yasunori was sitting under a tree eating his lunch while writing in his notebook, his strange staff resting next to him on the tree which he was using to rest the arm that held his sandwich. His eyes glanced up quickly before going back to his notebook as Akira walked over, letting him make the first  move.

“You mind if I sit here?”

“Does it look like I really care?”

“Fair enough.” Akira said as he took a seat, “What are you writing?”

Kusa turned to look at him, “Does it really look like i’m in a sharing mood?” before jumping slightly as his sleeve started to wiggle on his arm. As Akira watched a little brown head popped out of Kusa’s shirt sleeve.  _ Is-Is it glaring at me? _ A very intelligent pet animal wouldn’t ordinarily surprise Akira considering the company he kept but he still stumbled back upon seeing the snake.

“Oh did he scare you? Stop hissing you aren’t supposed to be at school remember?” the second comment seemingly directed at the snake.

“No he just startled me.” Akira said getting back up, “What’s his name?”

“Basil, like in Basilisk.” Kusa said as he lightly stroked the snake’s head until it appeared to calm down ,although Akira could swear it was still throwing him dirty looks. “Oh, and don’t even think you can report me for this, after all i’m well aware of that cat hiding in your bag right now.”

“Why do you think I would do that?”Akira asked placing his hand on the bag to remind Morgana to stay still.

“Because its by far the worst thing that could happen from you finding out about this. Also I don’t trust you.”

“Why not?” Akira said smiling.

Kusa turned away from his book for a moment before giving Akira a smile back, “Oh you're not special, I just don’t trust people without some sort of precedent.” His smile was strange Akira noted, it was the type of pleasant smile you’d see if of some kind yet he could tell it was faked.

“Anyway, what is it that you want?” Kusa asked Basil having moved up his sleeve to rest his head on the shoulder, still giving Akira a death stare as he flicked his tongue out..

“Oh I just wanted to know a bit more about you that's all.” Akira said nonchalantly.

Kusa promptly closed the book and set it down, “You solved the riddle didn’t you?”

Akira decided not to reply.

Kusa only sighed as he got up gathering his things and getting up, Basil slipped back under his shirt before popping out of the pocket.  _ He made a cut in his uniform? _

“Oh. you asked me what I was writing correct?” Kusa said turning his head slightly to look at Akira as he walked away.

“Yeah?”

“It’s an autobiography, it’ll probably be done on the eighth, I hope you’ll read it when it’s completed.” He said before turning around and walking back to the hallway.

“I wasn’t the only one who noticed that he said that way too ominously for that to just be a request to read a book right?” Morgana whispered.

“No you weren’t.” Akira replied before pulling out his phone and texting the group that he had received some info. “I’ll bet anything that if we have a deadline it’s the eighth.”

“You think we’ll be able to finish an entire palace in only a few days?”

“I don’t know Morgana, I just don’t know.” Akira said before walking back to class.

***

Yusuke was tired. After a long day of practicing figures in class he realized that he had run out of several colors he needed for his project. As he left the dorm putting away some recently acquired purchases and realizing he would have to survive on meager eatings for a while, he was brought back to reality by his phone announcing that he had a text in the group chat to read. _New information? A deadline?_ _Another meeting at Leblanc._ Yusuke smiled in spite of himself, a meeting at Leblanc always meant a good plate of curry and a cup of coffee. As he walked to the station he considered the puzzle that he had been considering since he first saw the riddle the day before. _Why did he have that prepared? If he was writing that as opposed to the lyrics, then why write it out, and why lie about it?_ As Yusuke massaged his temples he got on the train and managed to grab a seat. As he did he noticed his leg being prodded by some sort of wooden stick. As he turned to look at the person on his right he noticed that it wasn’t a stick but some sort of ornate staff. _A staff? Wait wasn’t that supposed to be something that Yasunori had?_ As he looked closer at the boy he noticed that he was indeed wearing a shujin uniform and his appearance matched what the others had told him. It appeared as though the boy had finally noticed Yusuke’s presence, as he looked away from his phone and took out his headphones.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

“My apologies, I just couldn’t help but notice that staff you are holding.”

“Oh this? Yeah I get asked about it alot.” Kusa said shrugging.

_ I see now why they considered him to be so composed, but what an opportunity. _ “I was just caught up in it’s subtle beauty, I was wondering if you might consider posing with it for me.”

Yasunori tilted his head in confusion, “W-What? Oh wait, are you an artist?”

“Indeed I am. How perceptive of you.”

“Dude it isn’t that difficult to tell when you’ve got paint on your shoulder.”

“Hmm? Oh dear, this is going to be a pain to wash out.” Yusuke said as he pulled his shirt up to get a closer look at the stain.”

“Fellow artists can pick each other out i guess.” The boy mumbled turning back to his phone.

Yusuke suddenly lost interest at that, “You are an artist as well?”

The boy suddenly flinched as if this wasn’t something he wanted known. “I s-suppose you could say that, I sing and make music.” 

“‘Make music’?”

“Audio, like in the background for the songs, or just as a soundtrack.” Kusa explained.

“Hmm that sounds interesting, I would like to hear that sometime.”

“I’m not so sure about that, none of the stuff I make is very good.” As he said this Yusuke noticed a significant droop in his shoulders.

_ Now arriving at Shibuya station. _

At the sound of the intercom both of them got up.

“Ah this is your stop as well?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah it is.”

As they both left the train Yusuke stayed behind to change lines and Yasunori started to leave the station.

“I’ll consider your offer.” He said before he left, “Anyways it was nice talking to you Kitagawa-Kun.”

As Yusuke continued to wait for the train he had the nagging sensation that something was out of place, a single brush stroke on the canvas that he didn’t remember painting. He chalked it up to still not knowing why the riddle had been prepared. As his train finally rolled into the station to take him to Yongen-Jaya he stopped in the doorway.  _ ‘Kitagawa-Kun’ but… how did he know that? I never told him my name. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How indeed... Pacing was hopefully a bit better here. This chapter mostly served to give you more information on Kusa. I actually had a ton of fun writing for Yusuke this chapter so hopefully that shows through.


	4. Keywords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 150 people have seen this fic as of my posting this, that's 149 more than I predicted! I also realized I never mentioned Kusa's eye color like an idiot so saying this here, it's green.

As Akira sat with Ann in his room waiting for the others to arrive he found his mind wandering back to the conversation with Yasunori earlier in the day.  _ What did it mean that he was writing an autobiography? Why was that important? How does that relate to the deadline? _

“Earth to Akira, we’re supposed to be studying remember?” Ann said, nudging him back to reality.

Thats right, they were. After all they needed some cover so Sojiro didn’t start getting suspicious as to why his friends were starting to come over every single day. As he turned back to his book he heard the familiar chime of the bell that heralded someone entering the cafe.

“They’re upstairs.” he heard Sojiro remark, “Y’know I didn’t take Akira to be the overly studious type.”

“He wasn’t before I got to him.” he heard Makoto reply.

A few seconds later she walked up the stairs with Ryuji and Yusuke in tow, the latter holding a large plate of curry in his hands.

Ryuji didn’t say anything he was looking in confusion on his blue haired friend, Yusuke was already shoveling the curry into his mouth as though it were his last meal. As they all took their seats around the table in the attic Makoto was the first to speak up. 

“So what’s this about a deadline then?”

Akira pushed his glasses up in preparation, “The 8th. That’s what he told me.”

“The 8th? That’s only 6 days from now! We don’t even have the keywords, how are we going to do this?” Ann said concern showing on her face.

“But Akira why do you even think that that’s a deadline?” Makoto asked.

“Because that’s when he said his autobiography would be done, I remember because his snake had still been glaring daggers at me.”

“How…even? What’s an autobiography?” Ryuji asked.

“A book about someone’s life written by that person.” Yusuke replied.

“Well that doesn’t make any sense then!”

“Why not?”

“Well duh,” Ryuji laughed, “Aren’t those book supposed to be written by old people? Like right before they die? He’s still in high school! He doesn’t have to worry about that!”

The silence that hung in the air turned palpable at that.

“Oh-Oh no.” Ann said, having come to the realization that everyone else reached.

“What? Did I say something dumb?”

“Ryuji, on the contrary, I believe you’ve just solved the whole thing.” Yusuke said slowly, “He intends to kill himself after he finishes the book. I wouldn’t have taken him for one to do that from our meeting on the way here.”

“W-What? T-That can’t be it, no way!” Ryuji said in disbelief, “Wait, your meeting?”

“Yes I met him on the train as I went, to Shibuya station.”

“Did you learn anything else?” Morgana asked, “This… new development, means we have to move faster, so we need any and all information we can get on what the keywords might be.”

Yusuke nodded, and then told them all what had occurred on the train, including the strange puzzles he had been trying to solve both before and after.

“Wait, so what does this mean then?” Morgana asked.

“Well if you’d like my input, i’d say it is that he is able to read our minds to some extent.” Yusuke replied.

“What? Yusuke are you alright? Did you hit your head?” Makoto asked.

“I’m quite alright, mind reading explains both how he knew my name as well as why he had the riddle prepared.”

“I still don’t believe that someone could read minds. Are you sure you didn’t tell him your name and then forgot that part?”

“What kind of artist would I be without my eye for detail?” Yusuke said smugly.

“I still don’t believe that he wants to die.” Ryuji interjected. “It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Well it’s all we have to go off of,” Ann said. “So we should probably work from there on the keywords.”

“Well I’m not participating, I don’t think he’d ever try and commit suicide.”

“Go ahead Skull we don’t need your help anyways!” Morgana snapped.

“Both of you calm down.” Akira said taking out his phone, “Let's just test out keywords. Kusa Yasunori’s Home.”

_ No candidates found. _

“Maybe it’s school?” Ann said, “Shujin Academy.”

_ No candidates found. _

As they all continued to try out different random locations, Ryuji still refusing to help, they all ended up the same.

“Maybe we should distortions first, like you did with Kaneshiro.” Makoto said.

“Alright, how about… cemetery?” Yusuke offered.

_ No candidates found. _

“Coffin.”

“Casket?”

“Morgue.”

“Masoleum.”

_ No-No-No-No candidates found. _

“Told you it couldn’t be about death.” Ryuji said smirking.

“Well then, any ideas?” Makoto asked annoyed.

“Well he always liked singing. Don’t artists always have that one saying?”

“Which saying are you referring to us using?” Yusuke asked narrowing his gaze.

“Oh you mean how actors sometimes say that: ‘All the world's a stage.’?” Ann offered.

_ Candidate found, beginning navigation. _

“Huh… the world, and stage. Those are the keywords.” Akira said.  _ This seems too normal, what about this is distorted? _

“Alright then!” Ryuji said hopping up, “Let’s go! I guess your whole ‘He plans to commit suicide’ didn’t really lead anywhere after all huh?”

“I still say that it is the most likely option.”

“Guys!” Akira said, “Let’s just go okay? We’ll find out in the palace soon enough.” 

Soon the world started shifting in red and black and they left the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my lack of ability to pace anything properly how i've missed you. Shorter chapter because I wanted the entering of the palace to be it's own thing. Also I very clearly can't write for Makoto.


	5. Entrance to the Stage of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE!!! I spent way more time editing, and i am still not completely happy with the god damn pacing, but here is a super long chapter in exchange for the wait! Since I am trying to get better at writing I would be grateful if you could give me your opinions in the comments.

As everyone came to it became clear that they had arrived at the palace. They appeared to be in some sort of lobby, gold carpet blanketed the floor and bright, deep blue covered the walls, with a pure white cresting on the tops and bottoms.

“He already sees us as a threat?” Panther remarked.

Joker looked down, and she was right, he was wearing his familiar outfit already, red gloves and all.

“Told you guys it couldn’t have been the suicide thing!” Skull said, “This proves it!”

“Actually Skull, i’d say it proves my theory even further.” Fox said, gesturing to the environment, “I’d say the rather macabre scenery cements it.”

Upon closer inspection  Joker realized he was right, the supposed vases holding the bouquets on the marble pedestals were actually skulls, The blue wallpaper appeared to have symmetrical motifs of silhouetted, faceless people being killed in various ways, and all of the fabrics-from the carpet to the cloth on the pedestals- had red lined embroidery that ended at a bloodstained knife.

“W-What?!” Queen practically shrieked, looking significantly more pale upon noticing the decor.

“So, I guess you were right then…” Skull said quietly, appearing very distraught.

“Don’t worry Skull, we’ll change his heart,right Joker?” Panther said while putting a comforting hand on Skull’s shoulder and giving him a beaming smile.

“Yeah, we will, don’t you worry about it.” Joker said giving him a nod.

“Alright then, what are we waiting for? We gotta clear a path to the damn treasure already!”

“I would say that we have to go through those obviously ominous doors.” Fox said dryly.

The doors were obviously ominous indeed. They were Twice as tall as any of the thieves, and looked to be made of some sort of dark wood. The metal knockers on them were made into the shape of skulls as well. The inscribed scenes on the panels of the door were of people in pain and suffering.  _ None of them are dying. _ Joker noted.  _ Why is that? _ He didn’t have time to dwell on that however as the doors swung open.

_ The show is starting soon, everyone please take your seats. _

“I guess since this is a stage it makes sense to expect a play or concert of some sort.” Queen said thoughtfully.

“I sense that the treasure is far beyond the stage, but that’s the only way we can go right now, so we have to hope that’ll lead us in the right direction.” Mona said, “Everyone ready? We don’t know what we’ll find beyond this point.”

Everyone nodded.

“Alright then, Joker, lead the way.”

He did so.

***

The audience was filled with people, all of varying ages and looks.  _ Why the hell is this place a god damn stage anyways? If he really wants to-  _ He stopped himself, he still couldn’t really believe what he was seeing, one of his oldest friends, someone he thought he knew almost like the back of his hand, wanted to die, and he had been blind to it the whole time.

“ **Our VIP’s have finally entered!”** said a scrambled voice from nowhere in particular.

“Who the hell are you?!” he said before he could stop himself.

“Skul-!” Mona started to say.

**“You will find that out soon enough!”** the voice interrupted him.  **“For now it is time for you to take your place on stage!”**

The voice had a clear penchant for theatrics, seemingly, even as scrambled as it was, he could tell it was trying to show off to no one in particular. He always hated those types of people.

“This seems like a trap.” Queen remarked.

“Of course it’s trap, but what other choice do we have?” Fox replied, “This is the only way it seems we are able to go.”

“At least there aren’t any shadows!” Panther said, determined to stay positive.

“Lets just get this over with,” Joker said as he walked forward. “But make sure you’re ready for a fight just in case.”

They nodded as they too began to walk forward. The path over to the stage from the door was plenty long, giving Skull time to take in his surroundings. The actual indoor stage area seemed to be pretty standard, red seats in large orderly squares covered most of the floor, the ceiling extended up really high too, other than the gruesome wallpaper and decorations, the only strange things were the faceless people, who he was able to get a better look at as he passed them. As he did so he noticed something weird, despite the intercom having said that the show was starting soon, none of the cognitions were looking towards the stage.  _ Shouldn’t you look at the stage when the show is about to start? _ He wondered,  _ The hell is it with this place?  _ As they finally approached the stage a set of stairs rose up from the ground allowing them to walk up. When they finally got on the stage they heard the voice again.

**“Ah now with our actors here the show can begin!”**

**“** Show yourself already you bastard!” he shouted out.

“ **You wish to see me? I suppose that’s alright, as you can see from the clock, the show isn’t really about to start.”**

At this he saw everyone look up and followed their gaze to find a large clock mounted on the wall with only eight numbers on it, the hour hand was just beyond the two and the minute hand was halfway to three.

“July 8th…” Joker muttered.

As they all looked down from the clock a cloud of shadow appeared before them, and a man walked out of it. Skull couldn’t believe his eyes.  _ No… It can’t...he can’t…  _ Standing before them was the unmistakable form of Kusa Yasunori. He was dressed in a suit and bow tie, as though ready for a concert, and he had a pleasant smile on his face, eyes closed. That wasn’t what scared him though. It was the blades. All across his body there were various knives, swords, needles, and other sharp objects skewering him, almost as though he was some kind of voodoo doll.

“ **Does something about my appearance bother you?”** he spoke, his voice now unscrambled into the normal distorted voice of a person’s shadow.

“Your body…” Fox began.

“ **Oh. This? It doesn’t hurt it is representative, like everything else in this world.”** the shadow said gesturing around them before giving a faint smile, “ **Now then, I presume you have questions for me?”**

**“** You...can’t actually read minds, can you?” Queen asked, clearly shaken by the shadows appearance.

“ **Yes to some extent, but simple small things, someone’s name,or what they are just about to say. Things such as those.”**

“Do you- do you really want to die?” Skull managed to stammer out, everyone else turning to look at him.

The shadow appeared to think for a moment before answering.  **“To whom is that question directed?”**

“What?”

**“Are you asking me, or are you asking Kusa Yasunori?”**

**“** But you two are the same! You’re his shadow aren’t you?” Mona said, surprised.

The shadow sighed and massaged his head. “ **I am the shadow, the repressed self, the other me** **represses** **his desire for life, thus I want to live, while he wants to die. Does that clear it up?”**

**“** I suppose so…” Fox said.

“ **Now then, why are you here?”** the shadow scowled, suddenly taking a far more menacing tone.

Everyone began to take their battle positions as the air turned hostile. “We are here to change the heart of Kusa Yasunori,” Joker said calmly, “Is there a problem with that?”

“ **No, there isn’t, however before I show you the way, I have a question for you.”**

“Show us the way?” Panther asked, whip still in hand.

“ **The path to the treasure. If you recall I want to live, I will help in this endeavor of yours.”** the shadow said,hands still clasped in front of him.

The team turned to look at each other and Skull knew they were all thinking the same thing.  _ This shadow is going to help us? Since when? _

“ **Now then, here is my question, you only stand where you do now because he has accepted you to some degree, otherwise I presume the stairs wouldn’t have appeared for you. If that is the case then tell me, what is the audience? I’ll give you some time to answer.”** the faint smile never left the shadows face.

“Before that,” Queen said, “What are the blades? You said that they were representative, but of what?”

**“They are my pain. The horror’s both imaginary and real that he faces each day.”** the shadow’s smile somehow became softer at that. “ **This one is fear of loneliness.”** he said pointing to a short twisted blade right above his heart,  **“It appears as though you have all been able to rust it slightly, how strange.”** The blade was indeed rusted, although it still looked sharp enough kill someone.

“Taking that information into account…” Queen continued, “I would guess that the audience is the world?”

“But then why aren’t any of them looking at the stage?” Fox questioned.

“ **They are ignorant to the show until it is over, and then will be shocked by the forewarned ending.”**

**“** You mean you death, don’t you?” Mona asked.

**“But of course! They do not see the foreshadowing, and since that is the case, none of them feel it necessary to come on stage and change the ending.”**

“That’s how we were able to get up here then, huh.” Skull responded absentmindedly.

“ **Penny for your thoughts?”**

**“** If you’re repressed, then does that mean there’s still time?” he asked hopefully.

“ **Indeed. Now then, the path you must follow is simple, go right behind me to the backstage. There you will find the true rulers of this palace.”**

**“** The hell do you mean “true rulers”? Ain’t that you?”

“ **Not anymore.”** the shadow’s face suddenly turning grim,  **“The cognitions run the place now. Ah... speaking of which, it appears as though they have noticed this meeting i’ve had with you here. I will leave you to deal with the shadows. See you soon!”**

With that, the shadow was gone, and they soon saw new ones take his place.  _ What the hell are these guys?  _ The shadows of this palace also looked like Yasunori, but this version was gaunt and emaciated. AS soon as the shadow’s saw them, however, they condensed into a puddle of dark, and turned into regular enemies. 

“Here they come! Charge Johanna!”

***

After the battle everyone was looking worse for wear, but Joker said they had to keep going. With some healing spells and food, they were back in good shape and went behind the curtain to the backstage. There they saw five doors, the type you would see for an actor’s dressing room. Four doors were white with a standard gold star, and on the star were words too faded to read. The fifth door sat between the other four doors, two on each side, it was twice as large as the other doors and was black with a silver skull with no lettering, faded or otherwise.

“I’m sensing the treasure behind the middle door.” Mona said after they got their bearings.

“Alright then let’s open it!” he said and then moved to do so without thinking.

“Skull wai-!

Panther was cut off by the sudden rush of force that threw Skull away from the door knob.

“I had a feeling that would happen.”

“Then why didn’t you warn me?”

“I tried to but you didn’t listen!”

“ **Enough of that please.”** everyone jumped as Kusa’s shadow materialized behind them, “ **You can’t get through that door until you deal with the cognitions in the other four.”**

“Very well then let us go from left to right.” Fox said moving towards the first door.

However as soon as he reached there the door was sudden covered by a mass of chains and padlocks coming from the frame.

“ **You need special permission to enter any of the doors.”** the shadow said shaking his head.

“From who?” Queen asked.

**“The other me of course!”**

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.  _ We need Kusa’s permission? What the hell does that mean? _

**“It means that you need him to unlock the door.”** Everyone turned to stare at the shadow as he tapped the side of his head with two fingers,  **“Mind reading, remember? It’s stronger in the metaverse due to the whole cognition thing.”**

“Is there a key he can give us to unlock the door?” Joker asked.

**“No, he needs to physically unlock the door before you. No screwing around with the thoughts here, he just needs to open the door himself.”**

**“** The hell! We can’t bring him here into his own palace!”

**“Can’t you?”** the shadow said shutting up any dissent and sitting cross legged on a chair that materialized from the floor,  **“Besides, defeating the cognitions won’t have an effect unless he sees it first hand, you have to disprove the cognition in front of him.”**

**“** Disprove?” Panther asked.

**“These cognitions may be strong but there just has to be some hole in them, something you can exploit to show that it isn’t real, that it’s all in his head.”** the shadow gave up his calm demeanor for a moment, revealing pure desperation on the verge of tears,  **“Please!”**

“Somethings odd here,” Mona said narrowing his gaze, “Why do you keep calling Yasunori ‘him’? Isn’t he you?”

**“He was, but remember, the cognitions have overtaken my hold of this palace. Thus he and I have become disconnected in a way. This is also why I can’t simply open the door for you.”**

“That can happen?” Mona yowled.

The shadow nodded.

“I think we have the gist then.” Joker said, “We have to bring him in here, as soon as possible, and have him open the doors and come in with us, that right?”

**“Precisely.”**

“Then let’s leave for today. However, I do have one last question.”

**“Ask away.”**

“Why is this palace so small?”

Skull realized he was right, he hadn’t even thought about it but the palace was unusually small, it was just the lobby, backstage, and main stage.  _ Wasn’t the location the entire world? _

**“Simple. This palace is not based upon the size of the distortion, but on its intensity. Even if it technically comprises the world, that was represented by the audience, he is more focused on his own mind then on the rest of the world, thus the juxtaposition.”**

“Am I the only one who had no idea what the hell he just said?” Skull finally spoke.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Joker admitted, “Let's just leave and come back when we can convince Yasunori to come with us.” He pulled out his phone and hit the exit button.

**“Come back soon… Please.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some actual notes this time.  
> 1\. The skull flower vases are what I imagine would be this palace's collectible doohickey you could destroy for items.  
> 2\. The actual wallpaper color is ultramarine and I have no clue what kinds of shadows they would fight.  
> 3\. Still very little shipping happening, but we get some in the next chapter I promise this time.  
> That is about it. The whole palace bit will be done in about 2-3 more chapters or so and then we can get to slice of life stuff and actual character interaction that is not pure angst or has those undertones.


	6. Now Comes the Hard Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I don't like how this chapter turned out at all. The title is both for what happens in the story as well as when I was writing this damn thing. Cant stall forever though so here it is, a return to my gloriously bad pacing! Enjoy.

July 3rd

The group had been sitting in Leblanc for an half an hour already, just discussing how to get Kusa to follow them into his palace.  _ And we’re still at square one.  _ Akira thought bitterly.

“By the way,” Ann said,”How is this going to affect the calling card?”

“We won’t need one.”  Morgana replied, “Since he’ll be coming with us into the palace to open the door to the treasure it will naturally cause his treasure to materialize, after all he’ll see us in the process of trying to steal it.“

“Still how do we get him to follow us into the palace?” Makoto reminded them. “That’s the problem.”

“Why can’t we just tell him the truth again?” Ryuji said leg bouncing anxiously.

“Would you like to explain the existence of a cognitive world, all that entails, our powers, and the fact that he’s a target all at the same time? He’d either think we’re crazy or become super opposed to the idea of us going after him. We can't afford that.”

“Alright then what’s your bright idea!?”

“Why don’t we try not telling him before we take him there?”

“What precisely would that entail?” Yusuke asked, looking up from his artbook.

“We could invite him to have dinner with us, or something of the sort after school. After that one of us just pulls out our phone and uses the app. Since the location is the world we should be able to access the palace from anywhere right?”

“That won’t work…” Akira responded slowly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“Why not?” Makoto said, crossing her arms.

Akira shook his head, “He said that he doesn’t trust people without a precedent. He wouldn’t trust us. He knows who we are, he seems to know that we solved the riddle too. All he’d have to do is put two and two together to realise that we want to change his heart.”

“What if one of us gained his trust and then walked with him from school while talking? If everyone else went to the palace separately then the person could just take out their phone and use the app like Makoto suggested!” Ann said, practically beaming.

“And who do you think should do that? You volunteering?” Ryuji asked sighing.

“Of course.” Ann beamed at him again as Ryuji sputtered, clearly not expecting her to say yes.

_ That’s Ann alright. _ Akira thought as he watched the scene unfold. They had started dating during the-what had Igor called it again?-confidant lovers ended up being the first he maximized. It wasn’t really something he could be very outspoken about in public, after all Ann was a model, dating a convicted criminal and someone hated by the entire school would sink her reputation to sit right next to him.  _ Down here at the bottom of the sea. _

“Pardon my criticism, but when you tried the same thing on me I do recall that your acting left much to be desired. Yasunori seems to be quite perceptive, would that really work on him?” Yusuke asked, earning him a blue eyed glare, from Morgana as well as Ann.

“Well I don’t have to act if i’m being genuine!”

“Genuine in which way exactly?” Makoto asked.

“I don’t have to lie while i’m talking to him, I can just ask him a question and let the conversation carry itself.”

Everyone turned to stare at Akira, silently asking for his decision.

He turned to stare at his girlfriend’s eyes. “Are you sure you can do this?”

She matched his stoic gaze with her own, “Of course I am.”

“Then it’s settled, we’ll do it tomorrow.”

“One question,” Yusuke interjected raising his hand, “How will we know when to enter the palace?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll just use the group chat and send a message right before i use the app.” Ann replied.

“Can i just say I’d like to know where we’ll end up after we leave the palace?” Makoto said. “I mean if we all enter from different places then will we exit where we entered? Or will we all end up at the same place?”

“Since we’re probably having to all drive out again, I’d say we’ll end up wherever I entered,” Morgana replied.

“Since you’re coming with me then that can’t be here then, I don’t want to have to explain to Sojiro why five other people, one who he had never met, had suddenly appeared in my bedroom when I was the only one who had entered it.”

“Well if that’s the case, then Morgana can come with me after school.” Makoto said, “My sister will be out all day tomorrow working and wont be back till after midnight. If we all exit at my house then it won’t raise any suspicions. Even if she comes back while you’re all there, although that possibility is something i’d rather avoid if at all possible.”

“Do I have too?” Morgana said churlishly.

“It’s for the mission Akira said seriously while keeping the faint glint of a smile on his face.”

“All right.” Morgana said, clearly unhappy with the arrangement.

Makoto scoffed, “If you think you have it bad just being away from Akira for a maximum of around an hour, think about how i’m going to get the cat hair out of my book bag!”

“Hey Akira, I have to go home early today, tell your friends it’s time to leave before I close up shop.” Sojiro shouted from downstairs, mercifully putting a stop to the argument.

As his friends all left the cafe Akira got ready for bed.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Morgana asked right as he was getting under the covers.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” was his reply.

***

June 4th

As the day’s last bell sounded Ann and Akira both left as soon as possible, Akira went to hand Makoto Morgana whereas Ann went off to get started on her part of the mission. As Kusa left the classroom Ann made sure to wait until he was quite far away before following him. Kusa eventually stopped in the school courtyard. It was empty except for the two of them. Kusa sat down at a bench and took out that notebook again, putting his staff next to him. Ann made her move.

“Yasunori-Kun right? Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Hmm? Oh Takamaki-san? Sure go ahead.” He said with a shrug.

“Please just call me Ann.” she said giving her best smile.

“Alright. Then how was yesterday Ann-chan? Was it fun?” He said turning to look at her quizzically.

“Y-Yesterday?”  _ What is he talking about? _

“Yeah, July 3rd, Ryuji’s birthday.” 

Ann knew she wouldn’t have to pretend she was confused and outraged. After all, she was.

“WHAT!?”

“That’s my ear.” Yasunori said, rubbing the offended organ.

“Yesterday was his birthday?” She said, momentarily forgetting her job in her shock.

“Y-Yeah? I was just asking how the party was.” He said grumbling.

“No one even knew!”

His eyes widened before drooping again, “Y’know that actually does sound like something Ryuji’d do…” He trailed off.

“Yeah it does…”

There was a short silence after that.  _ How do I keep this going for longer? I need everyone to text me that they’re in a position to go to the metaverse. _

“Anyways, I have to get going,” Kusa said abruptly, “My parents have been gone on a trip so I have to make dinner. Nice talking to you Takama- I mean, Ann, Ann-chan.” He used the honorific as though It was strange for him to say.

“Actually… I was wondering if I could walk with you?” she said suddenly.  _ Come on ideas, ideas, I need an idea. _ _   
_ “Why?”

“Because… You’re an old friend of Ryuji’s! I was wondering if you had any ideas. For a party I mean!”  _ Nailed it! _

“I haven’t talked to Ryuji for a while… I don’t think I’d be of much help.”

“Oh please. If we didn’t even know that yesterday was his birthday, do you think we’d really know what to do for a party?”   
“I suppose that makes sense…”

“Of course it does!”  _ Wait no! That sounds suspicious...shoot! _

Thankfully Kusa only gave her a raised eyebrow and a shrug before picking up his staff and starting to walk away.

As the two of them walked away from school and talked, Kusa seeming to not be comfortable holding such a long conversation, Ann got texts confirming that Yusuke was in his dorm, Akira and Ryuji were both in pretty empty spaces, and Makoto was about five minutes away from her house. She just had to keep the conversation going for that much longer, and they were also in an advantageous place to go to the metaverse.

“Y-know i’ve been wondering about something…” she said.

“What?” Yasunori said curtly.

“What’s the staff about?”

“Oh. This? It’s a family heirloom.” He said shrugging. “I just carry it around because it looks cool.”

“The school lets you do that?”

“They don’t say anything about it. I had to ask if I could have an exception made since it’s special.” He stopped and fiddled with the staff head, “My grandparents say that there’s some kinda secret inside the thing but I haven’t been able to open it yet. Supposedly no one in my family has. I’m still trying though.”

“Then how do you know that there’s anything in there at all?”

Kusa smiled faintly at that, “I don’t know. I guess I just trust that there is.”

At that point everyone had left the street they were standing on, as Ann’s phone buzzed, she checked it to find a text from Makoto saying that she and Morgana were in position. Ann sent a text back telling them all to go in. As she moved to the nav she noticed Yasunori staring over her shoulder.

“Oh? You have that thing too?”

“H-huh?”  _ TOO? He has the nav? _

“Yeah, that red and black ‘metaverse app’, it keeps appearing on my phone even after I delete it.”

“Oh, y-yeah, it’s actually pretty c-cool!” Ann said, starting to stammer, “You wanna see?”

“Wait what?”

Ann then unceremoniously sent them both to the metaverse, Yasunori’s confused face being the last thing she saw before being engulfed in red and black.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well with that done, I have actually written from every character's POV except for Makoto and Kusa himself. The latter is coming but I have no clue where to put the former. Also yes, this does foreshadow a different chapter I have planned. *v*  
> I also must apologize to Ann for what I feel is probably character assassination here. I don't know how to right for her whatsoever.


	7. Open the Doors of Four Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for this chapter taking so long to come out, I've been doing more corrections and revisions on this chapter than any other because I want it to be good and with school starting i've had even less time to write. Thankfully it's here now so I hope you like it! If you get the reference in the title you are the best.

Joker, Fox, Queen, and Skull had been standing where they had entered the palace for only about a minute before they felt familiar chill and saw Panther appear next to Yasunori, who was leaning on his staff and holding his stomach.

“W-What did you just do?” he asked, “That was most certainly not cool, unless by cool you meant nauseating!” He then stood up and looked around, “W-WHAT? W-Where are we? W-Who are you? What are you wearing?”

“This is why I sorta jumped the travel on you.” Ann said sheepishly, “We knew there would be questions.”

“Well, we’ll have time to answer questions as we walk to the backstage.” Joker said, “Let’s start moving.”

“Kurusu?! What-I-just-what-I don’t-”

_ Well he’s taking this pretty badly.  _ He thought.

“Yes! I guess I AM taking this badly, I just got transported to a freaky demon stadium!” Yasunori sputtered.

“Dude, you okay? No one said anything.” Skull said giving Kusa a quizzical look.

“But Kurusu just-”

“I thought that, I didn’t say it out loud.”

The boy still clung to his staff but whipped his panicked gaze to meet Joker’s. “W-Wait but i’m not able to…”

“We can discuss this later. Someone entering their own palace can cause it to collapse faster. We shouldn’t spend more time here then necessary.” Mona interrupted.

“Wait- is that your cat? If he-then maybe...” Kusa’s disjointed mutterings were interrupted by Basil, who slithered up his sleeve to supportively lick his ear, “Never mind, I suppose not.” he sighed.

“I’m not a cat!”

“Enough!” Queen said, “Let’s move! Joker?”

He nodded in response before reassuring Kusa, “We’ll explain on the way.”

Kusa nodded nervously before straightening up, Basil still sitting protectively on his shoulder.

As they all walked through the doors and to the backstage, everyone talked over each other trying to explain to Kusa what was going on.

“So I guess i understand. But why can i suddenly pull more than just your names out of your head?”

“Well I would guess that since most people think of mind reading as more than just names, that is what it becomes in the cognitive world.” Fox replied.

With that explanation everyone seemed satisfied and continued past the curtain.

“So which door first?” Joker asked after Kusa looked around the room, “We need you to open them so you choose the order.”

“What if I say none?”

Everyone was stunned at that.

“What do you mean? You don’t want any help?” Panther asked, incredulous.

“No i guess i don’t.” Yasunori said, his demeanor becoming cold, “If that’s the reason then no i won’t open these doors for you. It’s not like I think you’d succeed anyways.” He shrugged.

“If you don’t think we can do it, then what’s the harm in opening the doors?” Queen asked.

Yasunori flinched at that.

“Do you think we can do it?” Mona asked.

“No, your odds are a thousand to one here.”

“But you’re worried about that one, aren’t you?” Queen continued.

Another flinch.

“Just humor us then, play along and choose a door.” Skull said crossing his arms, a determined look in his eyes. “We won’t leave until you do.”

Yasunori seemed to calm down a bit.

“Alright then, this one i guess.” Kusa said, moving to the leftmost door. Upon touching the door knob however the star on the door was wreathed in flames before revealing the lettering to have become legible. It read, ‘Repression’

_ So that’s going to be how this works then. _ Joker smiled in spite of the situation. “All right, let’s go in!”

***

Upon stepping through the door the group was not greeted by a standard green room, but by what looked like a factory. The walls were all made out of some dull, sterile metal, and the room had what appeared to be a mechanical hatch in the center of the ceiling. With the exception of a swivel chair just out of the hatch’s radius, the room was bare. As they all took stock of the room, Yasunori’s face turned pale.

“T-Thats my desk chair…”

As everyone turned to look at him Skull was the first to speak.

“That important?”

“I don’t know! You guys know more about this place then me!”

Joker shook his head, “This is your palace. This is all you. If you don’t know why this is here then no one does.”

“Ok then, maybe I have to sit in it? It’s my chair, that’s all I can really do with it.” Kusa said as he walked over and did so, arms on the armrests as he slouched slightly. Upon doing so however, a glass box of some sort formed around him as the hatch above opened and something began to descend. Some of the wall panels began to flip revealing posters of some sort on their other sides. Yasunori bore it with a deadpan expression on his face.

“What is that thing?!” Mona asked.

“Is it… a bottle?”

Joker saw that Queen was right, what came out of the hatch was indeed a giant glass bottle with a cork stopper. The cork was blue as though it was made of ice. The strangest thing of all however was that all that was inside were glowing, colored gemstones of variable shape and size.

“What’s going on? Yasunori?” he asked, receiving no answer. Upon closer inspection Yasunori’s knuckles were turning white with how hard he was gripping the armrests of his chair, despite his ambivalent look.

“It does not appear as though we have to fight the bottle anyways,” Fox said, “Perhaps we should find out what it is?”

“I guess so, I mean we aren’t getting out anytime soon.” Panther said gesturing to the door, which had been covered with chains and padlocks once again.

“What’s up with these posters?” Skull said looking at one.

The posters were indeed strange Joker noted,  _ Your feelings don’t matter, they just get in the way.’? Who thinks like this? _

“These shapes and colors are quite nice.” Fox said looking at the bottle, “I believe I saw one of the stone carvers with a project similar to these.”

“Dude your school has stone carving!”

“Of course, it is quite impressive what can be done with a simple rock, even if it is not my forte.”

Some of the stones were aquamarine and shaped like rain clouds, others were red and fire, or yellow and a sun.

“Okay but what does it all mean?” Mona asked, “We aren’t that much closer to changing this cognition.”   
“Well, the door said repression right? That’s what the posters are saying.” Queen asked.

“They also talk about emotions, I would say that seems to be what the gemstones are.” Fox replied.

“So he’s bottling everything up. He hasn’t really opened up to any of us at all has he? Is that why the cork is frosted over, because he’s been acting coldly to people so much?” Panther responded.

As she said Yasunori suddenly flinched and the bottle began to shake as cracks started to form. A shadow began to form in front of them, a skull faced man in jet black robes who was carrying a set of scales in his hands and riding a jet black horse. 

“Looks like we’re back to the easy stuff then!” Skull shouted.

As Joker, Skull, Fox, and Panther got into position the shadow screamed, most of them were able to plug their ears, however Fox ended up doubled over clutching his stomach.

“Fox is hungry, his strength took a hit!”

As Joker shot his pistol at the rider he saw Skull smash it with his bat as Panther raised her hand to her mask.

“Dance Hecate!”

As the persona materialized a blast of fire shot at the shadow knocking it over.  _ Well wasn’t this easy.  _ Joker thought with a smirk.

“Finish ‘em!”

“Aren’t we the best?”

The shadow disintegrated along with the bottle and glass box. When they all looked over Kusa was raising an eyebrow.

“That was awesome.”

“I suppose it was.” Joker said with a smirk. “You don’t have to hold it in you know, it’s okay to gush.”

Yasunori just scoffed at him, although it didn’t seem to be in genuine disdain. “Yeah, sure, I guess.” Even though he tried to hide it Joker saw the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.  _ Success. _

***

**“I see you’ve restored the room of expression. Very good!”**

“Who the heck is this clown?”

It ended up only taking about five minutes to explain what a shadow was. Yasunori reacted quite calmly to seeing himself be a human pincushion.

“So why is he here again?”

**“I’m just here to tell you that some of the doors are locked to certain people.”**

“Wait why are they locked?” Mona asked.

**“Ask him yourself.”**

“Whoa-Whoa-Whoa don’t deflect this onto me!” Yasunori said holding his hands up.

**“Oh well I suppose you’ll find out soon enough. The room of expression was the only one to not have a real cognition inside, the others will however, so be prepared for that.”**

“Don’t you mean repression?” Fox asked. In response the shadow only waved towards the door, showing that the inscription had in fact changed. When everyone turned back however the shadow was gone.

“Y’know I really don’t know if this other me makes me want to laugh or punch something.”

“Anyways let’s move on to the next door.” Queen reminded.

As Yasunori stepped to the second door the inscription once again appeared, this time reading ‘Deprecation’.

“Takamaki won’t be able to enter this one.”

“How do you know I can’t go in?”

“I just do.”

“Sorry.” Joker said.

“It’s fine, i’ll just wait out here until you guys finish.”

With that everyone stepped through the door.

***

This room ended up looking like the school’s gymnasium, except very bare yet again. The chair here looked like a portion of the bleachers, but it was a cut section that would only hold a single person.

“Well I know what to do.” Yasunori sighed and sat down on the bleachers one leg over the other.

As soon as he did so a darkness formed in the center of the room. Everyone but Mona took battle stances as a cognition walked out of the haze.

“No way..” Skull said dumbfounded.

“I suppose we know why Panther wasn’t let in.” Queen said softly.

**“How annoying, I didn’t know there would be others. Oh well it doesn’t really change anything.”** said the sneering face of Shiho Suzui.

“W-What?” Joker said, he had gotten to see Shiho occasionally while spending time with Ann and he didn’t understand what he was seeing.

Shiho looked as she usually did, the only difference was the cruel expression she wore, as well as her eyes, which were a deep iridescent gold.

As the cognition turned towards the seated Yasunori Joker noticed that his hands were jittering ever so slightly. Basil had also emerged and sat on his shoulder glaring at the fake Shiho.

**“Honestly now, you disgust me. Stop whining to yourself about your ‘situation’, about how sad you are and how much pain you’re in. You have no right to complain!”** the cognitions voice rose to a screech,  **“Don’t you remember what I had to do? I had Kamoshida! I couldn’t do anything about it! I was completely powerless! Yet you think you can complain? Everything happening to you is something you can change! Just tell yourself to stop being sad, or lonely, or unhappy and just grow a spine you worthless wretch!”**

Yasunori was curling into a ball. He had slumped over to stare at the floor and wrapped his arms around himself.

“N-N-No I-I-”

**“You what? You don’t do that? Don’t even bother you self centered demon! You can’t even die right! Here’s a novel idea, do what I did, don’t bother with your idiotic book, don’t even bother with a note. JUST. END. IT!”**

“That’s quite enough out of you!” Fox interrupted.

**“You would dare defy me?”**

“Yeah we dare!” Skull shouted.

“We have heard enough, we are ending your lies here and now!” Queen said taking an offensive stance.

The cognition seemed stunned for a moment before it began to laugh.

**“My lies? You seem quite certain of that for some reason. Alright then if that’s the case then prove it. Prove me wrong!”**

_ The shadow mentioned something about this. We have to disprove what she just said, anything at all no matter how small. _

“Joker any ideas?” Mona asked.

He nodded, “You did get something wrong actually.”

**“I find that hard to believe.”**

“Ann told me. Shiho could have left, anyone in the volleyball team could’ve, but if they did then they wouldn’t have gotten sports scholarships, or Kamoshida’s letter of recommendation, they would’ve been unable to go to college. So they chose to stay. It wasn’t much of a choice, but technically it was a choice nonetheless.”

Yasunori suddenly opened his eyes, and held his mouth open slightly a second later the cognition’s eyes widened before she let out an ear piercing scream and condensed into a pool of shadow. Another black cloaked skeletal horse man appeared, this one holding a scythe and riding a grey horse.

As everyone took their places the shadow started with a mamudoon which thankfully failed to work. Everyone continued pelting the shadow with spells but none of them knocked it down and it seemed to be in no position to begin dropping off anytime soon.  _ It keeps using curse skills, so maybe… _ thankfully by fusing the two treasure demons he had found in Madarame and Kaneshiro’s palaces, he had a bless skill handy.

“Archangel!”

As the spell went off the rider fell to the ground as he had predicted, setting them up for an all out attack.

“The show’s over!”

As the shadow disintegrated and Kusa shakily stood up from his chair, Skull was the first to speak.

“Dude, you don’t actually hate Shiho do ya?”

“What n-no… its just…”

“You’re projecting.” Joker said as everyone turned to look at him, “You’re moving your problems and doubts onto someone else so that you don’t go crazy by thinking everything is your fault.”

“H-How?”

“Personal experience.”

Kusa didn’t press past that, he just nodded and returned to his usual blank expression. As they all started to move towards the door he stopped them.

“By the way, nothing you find out in these rooms should leave these rooms, is that clear?” He said, attempting to be menacing, however Joker saw through that easily. His voice was slightly shaky and his normal sneer looked more like a frown. He wasn’t giving an order, he was making a request.

“Of course.” Joker said giving him what he hoped would be seen as a reassuring smile.

***

As they left Queen first looked back up at the door, sure enough, it now read 'Appreciation’. Ann was already standing up, she must have seen the words change just as they beat the cognition.  _ Now that I think about it… why are the cognition turning into shadows when we fight them?  _ Ann’s voice interrupted her thoughts, leaving her to store that line of thinking away in her memory.

“I saw the door change. What was in there anyways?”

“I’m afraid we are under a non-disclosure agreement in that regard.” Fox replied, “Yasunori has requested that we not discuss what occurred with those who weren’t there.”

“Oh come on!”

“Well you’re in luck, since it works both ways.” Yasunori interrupted, “Kitagawa-Kun isn’t able to join us here.” Kusa was standing at the third door, the name plate for this one read 'Doubt’. 

“Why is that?” Fox replied, stunned.

“I’m just as surprised as you, I only met you what, like three days ago or so?”

“I believe it was two.” Fox sighed, “Oh well, I suppose I’ll remain here then.”

Joker nodded before turning with the others to go through the door. Queen following behind. 

***

The room they entered this time appeared to have spiky foam walls.  _ Soundproofing.  _ Queen noted. The strange part was that on the back wall there was no soundproofing instead being replaced by what appeared to be a mural of a dragon.

“Aww man that's awesome! At least this one looks cool.” Skull said upon seeing the mural.

While everyone else looked at the mural, Yasunori stared at the chair in the center of the room. It was a simple yellow plastic chair you would see in a kindergarten or a childs room. For some reason Kusa appeared to be shocked to see this chair here.

“I suppose I’ll sit down now?” He said.

“Alright, places everyone.”

At Joker’s words Panther stayed back while everyone else stood forward. As Queen’s knuckles tightened around her cesti, she felt her a pit of dread in her stomach. She didn’t know why, bit she was worried about this room. Her fears were justified as a lean, refined man walked through the cloud of shadows that appeared when Yasunori sat on the chair. The rest of the group appeared to be stunned into silence,  _ I suppose this is what people mean by Occam's Razor. _

**“How… irritating. Alas your effort will be in vain.”** Scoffed the sneering face of Yusuke Kitagawa. The cognition looked the same but with the same iridescent gold eyes as the last.

The cognition turned to face Yasunori, whose face was as unreadable as it ever was.

**“Now then onto to you! I can’t believe you consider yourself an artist! Honestly there is so much wrong with that I don’t even know where to begin. For starters you can’t consider yourself a singer! To do that you have to actually be able to SING!”** The cognition gave a cruel laugh upon seeing Yasunori’s face shift in pain for just a moment. 

“ **Yes I said it! You are a terrible singer! You can’t sing well to save your life! I wonder how it feels, being insulted by a superior, a true artist! Someone who has had success, someone who is a professional at their art! Honestly now you really aren’t going to get anywhere in life. You won’t make some grand work or be successful. Your life won’t be a bang but a whimper. You really have nothing to look forward to at all, you would be better off dead, why don’t you just end it?”** The cognition finished, it’s voice getting a more venomous tone as time went on.

No one was saying anything, still stunned.  _ I guess I have to be the one to step up here.  _ Queen thought, before opening her mouth.

“You’re wrong.”

**“Excuse me?”**

“I said you’re lying.”

“ **On which account?”** The cognition grinned at her.

“Yusuke wasn’t even there when we heard Yasunori sing. How could he have an opinion on his singing ability?”  _ Checkmate!  _ She thought, before realizing that the shadow hadn’t reacted.

The cognition only grinned, taking away that hope she had temporarily,  **“While true, that doesn’t invalidate my point in any way. You’ve proven nothing!”**

Thankfully everyone else chose that moment to come out of their trance to assist her so that she didn’t flounder trying to come up with a response.

“Oh yeah? How about the fact that he CAN sing!” Skull shouted.

“Yeah! I thought it was good anyways. Who are you to say what good music is or isn’t?” Panther continued.

Yasunori seemed to calm down just as the cognition let out a scream and collapsed into a pool of shadows, re-emerging as another horseman, this one carrying a broadsword in one hand, riding a red stallion that snorted fire from it’s nostrils. The shadow started the fight with a mapsio spell, Queen felt the headache before the spell hit, falling down.

"Queen's been knocked down! Keep it together!"

Thankfully she wasn't attacked again before she could get up, the others made sure of that. This shadow was even more resilient than the last, everyone was having trouble dealing with it, Mona had to switch with Panther due to his wounds and Skull was close to having to do the same. So when Queen ran forward she was mad. She battered the shadow with a flurry of punches before jumping back and firing her revolver. The shadow fell down with a cry, and Joker gave the order.

“Fists of Justice!”

The shadow gone, Kusa stood up from his chair, less dhaky than the last encounter but still not stable. At some point Basil must have crawled back onto his shoulder and was curled around his neck protectively. 

“I’m sorr-”

“Don’t worry we understand. We aren’t upset.” Queen stopped him.

Kusa gave her a strange look, “Oh o-ok… If you’re sure.”

“I got a question though, what's up with the chair?” Skull asked.

Kusa seemed to be lost in thought for a while before he spoke, “I was seven, my dad had brought a new product test from his job home, it was a microphone recorder. I decided I wanted to use it for some dumb kid reason and took it into my room without asking. I just started singing. My parents came in but they weren’t actually mad about it. I guess that's when I realized I liked to sing. The chair was the one I had by my desk back then.”

No one really had much to say after that so they promptly left.

***

Upon leaving they were greeted by Fox, and upon inspection, the door had changed to read ‘Confidence’. Basil was still curled around Kusa’s neck, and Fox ended up having to ask why exactly he was getting glared at by a snake, before remembering that they couldn’t tell him.

“Two more to go.” Queen said happily clearly hoping to draw the conversation cak to reality, as real as the metaverse could get anyways, “Let’s hurry and do the next one!”

“Already on it!” Kusa said.

“What happened to humoring us?” Joker said with a cocky grin.

“I have to admit you have exceeded my expectations. Perhaps this little game can continue.” he said as he rested his hand on the last doorknob. The nameplate for the door read ‘Isolation’.

“Alright then let's go!” Skull said already rushing forwards before being stopped by a now blank faced Yasunori.

“I’m sorry, you aren’t able to join us in this room.”

Skull only stared at him in shock and everyone had a pretty good idea of what this meant considering the last room they had entered.

“The hell? What did I do?” Skull shouted, seeming more disappointed than angry, “Whatever it is you could just tell me about it y’know!”

“I don’t think you did anything!”

“Then why aren’t I allowed in?”

“Both of you stop!” Panther interrupted, “There isn’t anything we can do about it, so you’re just going to have to wait for us out here Skull.”

“Fine.” Skull grumbled as everyone else filed through the door.

***

Panther recognized the room they entered immediately, with it’s cold floors and walls covered in maps and pictures of those long dead. What sealed the resemblance was the chair which was simple black metal, with a desk attached.

“Hey this is our classroom from middle school!” she said.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Kusa said, moving to the chair.

No one was very surprised when a gold-eyed Ryuji walked out of the shadowy fog, what was surprising was that the cognition completely ignored them instead choosing to turn to Kusa.

**“Huh didn’t expect you to be here. Then again I guess you are pretty desperate.”**

“What’s he talking about?” Joker asked.

**“This guy's a total loner! He doesn’t have any friends whatsoever! Then again he knows exactly why that is. Don’t you?”**

“Enlighten me.” Yasunori said, blank faced as ever, although his knuckles were turning white as he gripped his staff.

**“Because you know that you’re completely unlikable.”** the cognition sneered,  **“Honestly even I hate you, I always have! The only reason I was friends with you in middle school was because I felt bad for you. I didn’t actually want to be anywhere near you!”** it finished with a laugh.

“Hey-” Fox tried to interrupt.

**“Oh and don’t get me started on love! Honestly please don’t make me throw up! You? You think anyone could like you? That's one of the stupidest things i’ve seen in a long time! People don’t enjoy your company what they do is tolerate it. Don’t forget that it isn’t going to change, honestly you’d be better off dead!”** the cognition finished, eyes turning darker.

“Well at least you're easy to deal with.” Joker smiled.

**“Ya got something to say?”**

“None of us are just ‘tolerating’ him by helping him out here. Everyone is helping because we want to, and not just out of pity.” Joker said crossing his arms.

This time everyone covered their ears before the cognition screamed. What rose from the dark pool was another horseman. This one wore a crown and wielded a bow, the horse it rode was white and covered in eyes. As Panther stayed back, everyone else jumped into the fray. The battle, much like the cognition itself, was easy to deal with. As soon as Fox used Bufu the shadow was knocked down, leading the way for an all-out attack.

“The finale!”

This time while getting up Kusa was much more stable, even if he appeared to be having trouble controlling his breathing.

“Well if we have done everything we need to do in here can we leave already?” he said quickly.

“Are you alright?” Joker asked.

“Everything is fine.” Kusa replied forcefully.

“You don’t sound like it.” Queen said.

“You know…” Panther began, “I was wondering, why was Ryuji the one for this room?”

“H-huh?”

“I mean I get why he would be the one talking about friendship.” She continued gaining a devious smile, “But why was he also the one talking about love? Y’know I would’ve thought that would be reserved for your crush.”

“Whatdoyoumeanidon’tknowwhatyourtalkingabouthahaha! Idon’tknowwhyhestheredon’taskmeidon’tknow!” Kusa said turning away from the rest of the group.

“So you do like him!” Panther smiled.

“Your face has turned red.” Fox observed.

“SCREW BOTH OF YOU!”

“This is vital information for him to know,” Joker said, “Maybe we should discuss this outside the room as well?”

“I WILL EFFING CUT YOU!”

“Oh calm down. They’re just teasing, don’t let it get to you.” Queen said calmly, although she too was able to see the humor of the situation if the smile on her face was any indication.

“I am beginning to regret humoring you all on this.” Kusa said burying his face in his hands.

“Why are you keeping it a secret anyways?” Fox asked.

“Because I don’t have a chance with him?”

“Oh please, you could do a lot better than him.” Mona interrupted.

“He probably doesn’t even like guys!”

“I don’t know about that.” Joker said shaking his head, “Some of the things he says…”

“You should ask him out!” Panther squealed.

“No! That is not happening! If any  of you say anything-!”

“It’s okay, our lips are sealed.” Panther said putting her finger to her lips to push the point.

“Traitor…” Yasunori growled at Basil, who had been ‘laughing’ through the whole even, before leaving the room.

***

Upon exiting the room, Skull was waiting for them and the nameplate had changed to read ‘Connection’.

“One left.” Joker said.

“Let’s do it already then!” Skull shouted, seemingly having forgotten being barred from the previous room.

“Alright.” Kusa said as he walked towards the middle door.

However before he could reach it a cloud of darkness opened up in front of the door and out walked his shadow smiling with his hands together.

**“You’ve done it! I knew I was right to put my faith in you!”**

“I’m so glad you did that without me.” Kusa replied dryly.

**“Oh drop the act already, you aren’t unhappy with the turn of events are you?”**

“I guess-I mean-I don’t know!”

**“That reminds me!”** The shadow clapped before reaching its hand towards Kusa,  **“Give me your staff if you please.”**

“W-What? No!” Kusa said holding it closer.

**“Then I suppose you can open it yourself?”**

Kusa seemed to hesitate, before handing the staff over. The shadow seemed to simply flip and spin the staff in its hands before giving it back to Kusa.

**“Rotate the staff head ninety degrees and then try to flip it open.”**

Upon doing so the staff head indeed opened up as Kusa simply stared at his shadow in confusion.

“How did you…”

**“I’m afraid that’s a trade secret, now hurry up and take it out!”**

Kusa obeyed pulling out what appeared to be a straight bladed saber with a ring swept handguard.

“What the heck am I supposed to do with this?”

**“You can put it back safely since I undid the locking mechanisms, but you’ll need it soon I assure you.”** The shadow smiled,  **“Now then may we go through the door?”**

“Wait so you’re coming?” Mona asked.

The shadow only responded with an unsettling smile.

“I guess that’s a yes.” Queen sighed.

Upon touching the doorknob the skull on the door was enveloped in purple flames, to reveal the red lettering just below it.

“Hate.” Panther said quietly.

Kusa remained quiet, only opening the door to show a swirling darkness.

“Of course it’s a portal of darkness! What else would it be?” Skull threw his hands in the air.

“I don’t know, not a portal at all maybe?” Kusa replied tersely, “Anyways let’s just get this over with, this is the last one after all.”

With a nod from everyone the group, plus the shadow, walked through the darkness into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm such a tease, anyways time for some actual notes!  
> 1.The painting in the third room is supposed to be the one in Yusuke's all out attack.  
> 2.This is what I imagine the sword to look like if you ignore the cross-guard (http://castillearmory.com/all-products/complete-4-ring-swept-rapier/). For reference, a saber is basically a rapier that can also slice using the edge of the blade rather than just the point.  
> 3\. I totally headcannon Ann as the matchmaker of the group.  
> Next chapter will take a while to come out considering the not so subtle foreshadowing of whats to come. Hopefully this is shippy enough for now!  
> Also please tell me what you think about the story in the comments. I need criticism so that I know how to make my writing (particularly the romantic bits)


End file.
